Zagubiona
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Laura Blackwood przeprowadza się do La Push wraz z ojcem i bratem. Nie wie, że czeka tam na nią odpowiedź na dręczące ją sny. Sny, które w rzeczywistości okazują się być wspomnieniami. Pairing: OC/Paul, Siblings bond: OC/OC, OC/Sam, OC/Embry.


**Laura Blackwood POV**

Śmiech dziecka, tak znajomy, lecz jednocześnie tak obcy. Jestem pewna, że gdzieś już go kiedyś słyszałam. Nie wiem tylko gdzie. _"Uważaj, bo spadniesz! Aurora!"_. Obudziłam się siadając na łóżku z mocno bijącym sercem. Głos tego mężczyzny... Tak samo jak śmiech tego dziecka... Wszystko wydawało się takie znajome. Nie pamiętam co dokłądnie działo się w tym śnie. Byłam dzieckiem, bawiłam się z kimś.. Jakimś chłopcem. Nagle zaczęłam spadać, usłyszałam przerażony głos mężczyzny i to tyle. Nic więcej nie pamiętałam.

\- Dziwne.. I Aurora? Hyh.. - mruknęłam nie zawracając sobie tym głowy. Bo czemu miałabym to robić? Pewnie to moja wybujała wyobraźnie daje o sobie znać. Lub mój przemęczony nauką mózg daje mi do zrozumienia, że pora odpocząć, podsuwając mi nic nie znaczące obrazy podczas snu. Nie rozumiałam tylko, dlaczego mężczyzna miałby krzeczeć "Aurora", skoro mam na imię Laura. Byłam jednak pewna, ze zwracał się do mnie.

Wstałam rozciągając się leniwie i spojrzałam na zegarek. Dochodziła piąta. Zwykle ustawiam budzik chwilę przed porą o której muszę wstać, żeby sobie jeszcze chwilę poleżeć. Teraz, przez ten dziwny sen, byłam wypoczęta i wiedziałam, że bardziej bym się męczyła te dodatkowe parę minut w łóżku niż nimi delektowała.

Wyszłam z mojego małego pokoju i przeszłam cicho korytarzem do ciasnej kuchni. Nalałam wody do czajnika i wstawiłam ją, po czym sięgnęłam mój ulubiony kubek z żółwiami ninja i wrzuciłam do niego saszetkę herbaty. Ludzie zwykle piją kawę z rana, żeby się przebudzić, ale ja wolę herbatę. Sam zapach kawy mnie odrzuca.

Usiadła na blacie, czując na ciele zimne dreszcze od stania na zimnych kafelkach kuchni i przeklnęłam się w myślach za to, że nie założyłam kapci i szlafroka. Co rano to samo. Z rana marzę tylko o śniadaniu i bezmyślnie kieruję się do kuchni zostawiając w pokoju szlafrok i kapcie, czego chwilę później żałuję. I jestem zbyt leniwa, żeby przejść te parę kroków do mojego pokoju. Nic dziwnego, że mam te parę kilo nadwagi, ale hej. Przynajmniej mam tyłek, nie jak niektóre dziewczyny, które wyglądają, jaby najmniejszy podmuch wiatru miał je porwać.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Nie jestem gruba. Ale nie jestem też chuda. Jestem... W sam raz. Podobam się sobie taka, jaka jestem. Oczywiście mam swoje kompleksy, kto ich nie ma? Ale mimo wszystko, gdybym miała szansę coś w sobie zmienić nie zrobiłabym tego. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o wygląd, ale jeśli mowa o charakterze...

Jestem nieśmiała. Bardzo nieśmiała. Do tego stopnia, że mam praktycznie zero przyjaciół. Jeśli chodzi o chłopaka... Tak, ich mam mnóstwo. Od Dracona Malfoya z Harrego Pottera, po Pana Darcy'ego z Dumy i uprzedzenia. Hmm.. Chyba mam swój typ.

\- Dla mnie kawa - spojrzałam na wejście do kuchni i uśmiechnęłam się widząc swojego starszego o dwa lata brata. Alan jest na ostatnim roku studiów. Nie jest typem kujona, zarywającego nocki na nauce. Raczej typem sportowca, który dzięki swoim zdolnością zdobył stypendium i zarywa noce na imprezach i dziewczynach. Tak, jest jednym z TYCH. Ale nie ze mną. Zawsze byłam z nim blisko i jedne za drugim skoczyłoby w ogień.

\- Czarna, z jedną kostką cukru - powiedziałam zeskanując i sięgając jego ulubiony kubek z żółwiami ninja. Tak, oboje ich lubimy. Tak już chyba zostanie.

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz - uśmiechnął się leniwie pod nosem, kładąc głowę na stole i ziewając głośno.

\- Gdyby teraz mogła cię zobaczyć jedna z twoich fanek - zaśmiałam się głośno, zalewając swoją herbatę i jego kawę. Alan jęknął głośno i podniósł głowe patrząc na mnie oskarżycielsko.

\- Błagam, śmiej się ciszej. Głowa mi pęka - mruknął. Rozbawiona pokręciłam głową podając mu kawę, wodę i aspirynę.

\- Za dużo imprezujesz - powiedziałam siadając obok niego z nogami na drugim krześle. Alan spojrzał znacząco na moje bose stopy i wziął aspirynę popijając ją wodą. Przewróciłam oczami, dobrze wiedząc co chce powiedzieć.

\- Dzień dobry dzieci, już na nogach? - zapytał zaspany Harry, mój ojciec, wchodząc do kuchni. Uśmiechnęłam się kiedy podszedł do mnie i ucałował mnie w czoło.

\- Cześć tato - powiedziałam zadowolona. Uśmiechnął się zalewając sobie wodą, która została w czajniku, kawę.

\- Jak się spało, księżniczko? - zapytał siadając na przeciw mnie i Alana.

\- Hej, a mnie nie zapytasz? - zapytał Alan udając urażonego. Pokręciłam głową siorbiąc herbatę. Wciąż była za gorąca, żeby ją pić.

\- Wybacz, Alan, jak ci się spało? - zapytał tata z uśmiechem.

\- Cóż, spałoby mi się lepiej, gdyby zza ściany nie dochodziło tak głośne chrapanie - odpowiedział patrząc na mnie znacząco. Zarumieniłam się i kopnęłam go zła.

\- Ja wcale nie chrapię! - warknęłam. Zaśmiał się masując sobie nogę w miejscu, gdzie go kopnęłam.

\- A skąd wiesz? Nie możesz wiedzieć co robisz w trakcie snu. - powiedział zadowolony z siebie. Prychnęłam cicho pod nosem i zasłoniłam kubkiem usta, aby ukryć uśmiech, ale mojego taty i brata nie nabiorę. Oboje wiedzieli, że lubię przedrzeźniać się z Alanem.

\- Powoli trzeba zacząć się ubierać. Musimy wyjechać w ciągu godziny, a trzeba jeszcze zapakować auto - powiedział Harry patrząc na zegarek. Z mojej twarzy od razu zniknął uśmiech. Tylko nie to.

Wcześniej nie wspominałam, prawda? Cóż, mój tata stracił pracę. A to oznacza, że nie stać nas już na mieszkanie w Nowym Yorku i musimy się przenieść do jego mamy, a mojej babci. Nie byłoby to takie straszne, gdyby nie fakt, że mieszka ona w Forks. Zapomnianym przez wszystkich małym miasteczku, niedaleko Seattle.

To nie tak, że mam tu grono znajomych, tak właśnciwie z nikim nie utrzymuję bliższych kontaktów, ale nowe miasto oznacza nową szkołę, nowych nauczycieli, i ciekawskich uczniów, którzy będą się gapić na nową uczennicę.

\- Mogę się tym zająć, jak tylko się ubiorę - powiedział Alan. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, ty miałeś iść na uczelnie po swoje papiery. Musisz je jak najszybciej dostarczyć do collegu w Seattle - powiedział tata. Alan spiął się, a ja odwróciłam głowę. To był drażliwy temat. Alan rok temu stwierdził, że na studiach i tak niczego się nie uczy. Cały czas imprezuje, a chciałby już zacząć żyć na swoim i otworzyć własny interes. Zawsze marzył o własnym warsztacie samochodowym.

Mój tata miał jednak inne plany. Sam nigdy nie studiował i miał marną pracę z mierną pensją. Przez brak wykształcenia ciężko mu było znaleźć nową pracę i stąd ta przeprowadzka. Dla nas chce lepszego życia. Był podekscytowany, gdy Alan dostał stypendium sportowe i poddenerwowany, bo wciąż nie miał pomysłu jak zapłacić za moje studia.

\- Nie potrzebuję tych dokumentów, bo nie mam zamiaru kontynuować nauki - powiedział Alan pijąc już zimniejszą kawę.

\- Alan już o tym rozmawialiśmy,. Nie masz pieniedzy na otwarcie własnego warsztatu. - powiedział tata patrząc na niego zdeterminowany.

\- Tak właściwie to mam... Nigdy nie ruszyliśmy pieniędzy, które zostawiła mi mama - powiedział niepewnym głosem, a ja sama się spiełam. To był drażliwy temat. Nasza mama popełniła samobójstwo, gdy miałam jakies pięć lat., Zostawiła mi i Alanie spory spadek. Mój tata też dostał pieniądze, oczywiście, ale był tak zdruzgotany jej śmiercią, że przez rok nie pracował i utrzymywał siebie i nas ze swojej części spadku. Moje pieniądze również zniknęły. W wieku trzynastu lat miałam wypadek samochodowy. O mało nie zginęłam, ale cudem przeżyłam. Niestety leczenie i rehabilitacja sporo kosztowały.

Alan miał jednak szczęście. Dzięki stupendium nie musiał ruszać pieniędzy zostawionych przez Marisol, moją mamę, i cała ta suma czekała tylko na wypłatę z banku.

\- Chcesz stracić całą tą sumę na niepewny biznes? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

\- Każdy biznes jest niepewny, tato. Nawet po studiach nie jest pewne czy zdobędę dobrą pracę. Chcę robić to co kocham. A kocham auta, spokojne życie, pogaduchy z kumplami nad maską. Nigdy nie byłem typem faceta w krawacie, który chodzi do pracy na 6 do 18. Proszę cię, po prostu... Wspieraj mnie. Jak ojciec syna - powiedział błagalnie. Harry niepewnie pokiwał głową i westchnął.

\- Oczywiście, że cię wspieram. Nie ważne co, zawsze bedę po twojej stronie - powiedział i spojrzał na mnie znacząco - Po waszej stronie - poprawił się, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, tato - uśmiechnął się Alan. Wstałam odkłądając zimną już herbatę.

\- Ok, musimy się pospieszyć, bo wyjedziemy z opóźnieniem i babcia będzie wściekła... Zajmuję pierwsza łązienkę! - krzyknęłam i biegiem ruszyłam do łazienki nie zwarzając na marudzenie Alana i śmiech taty.

Ogarnięcie się zajęło nam niecałą godzinę. Razem spakowaliśmy najważniejsze rzeczy do samochodu. Resztę wzięła ekipa przeprowadzkowa. Nie było mi żal opuszczać Nowego Yorku, ale było to miejsce znajome. Nie lubiłam tego co nieznane. Nie znałam nawet za dobrze swojej babci. W Forks byłam może z dwa razy. Raz, kiedy się urodziłam. Miesiąc później przeprowadziliśmy się do Nowego Yorku. Drugi raz, gdy miałam pięć lat. Zaraz po tej wizycie mama popełniła samobójstwo. Nigdy nie dowiedziliśmy się co było tego powodem. Nie jestem nawet pewna czy chciałabym wiedzieć.

Moja babcia, a matka mojego taty, Gloria, przyjechała parę razy do Nowego Yorku, ale były to zbyt rzadkie i zbyt krótkie wizyty, żeby wytworzyć jakąś specjalną więź między nami. Ale to dobra kobieta, tyle jestem pewna.

Od strony mojej mamy nie mamy żadnej rodziny. Była tylko ona. Wyszła za mojego tatę mimo, że był biedny, a ona sama miała pieniądze. Miała dryg do komputerów i nieźle na tym zarobiła. Dzięki temu stać było nas na przeprowadzkę do Nowego Yorku.

\- To jest Forks? Jest takie... Ech.. Małe - mruknął Alan wyglądając przez okno. Po długiej podróży w końcu byliśmy na miejscu.

\- Tutaj poznałem waszą matkę. Cóż, właściwie poznałem ją w La Push - powiedział Harry uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Co to La Push? - zapytałam cicho, zmęczona tak długą podróżą.

\- Rezerwat niedaleko stąd, jakieś 15-20 minut drogi. Jest tam naprawdę pieknie. Quilleci dbają o swój teren i swoich ludzi. - powiedział Harry podjeżdżając pod dom swojej matki.

\- Fajnie. Może tam będzie lepiej niż tu - powiedział Alan ziewając - Pojedziemy tam jutro, Laura? - zapytał oglądając się do tyłu i odpinając pas. Jak zwykle zajął przednie siedzenie. To niesprawiedliwe, że jako najmłodsza w rodzinie muszę zawsze siedzieć z tyłu. Ale cóż, przywykłam. Przynajmniej mogłam się położyć na tylnym siedzeniu.

\- Pewnie - uśmiechnęłam się wychodząc z auta i rozciągając się.

\- Harry! Alan, Laura! - obejrzeliśmy się słysząc Glorię. Starsza kobieta wyszła szybko z domu, nie zważając na jej wiek zbiegła po schodach werandy i uściskała swojego syna - Tak się cieszę, że dojechaliście bezpiecznie! - powiedziała szczęśliwa. Harry objął swoją matkę z uśmiechem.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, mamo - uśmiechnął się. Razem z Alanem staliśmy trochę dalej wiedząc, że również musimy się przywitać z babcią.

\- Laura, jak ty wyrosłaś! Jesteś taka piękna! - powiedziała wzruszona Gloria podchodząc do mnie i przytuliła mnie. Zarumieniłam się nie potrafiąc inaczej. Zawsze tak było, gdy ktoś mnie komplementował.

\- Cześć babciu, cieszę się, że cię widzę - uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, oddając uśmiech.

\- Babcia! - powiedział zadowolony Alan tuląc Glorię i mnie, wciąż staliśmy w uścisku. Gloria zaśmiałą się głośno.

\- Alan, niesforny jak zawsze. Chodźcie, wejdźcie, później weźmiecie swoje rzeczy. Najpierw musicie coś zjeść. Na pewno jesteście głodni - popędziła nas. Nikt się nie zaczął kłócić. Byliśmy zmęczeni i głodni.

Dom Glorii nie był wielki. Na piętrze była kuchnia, salon i mały przedpokój. Na górze trzy pokoje i łazienka. Jeden pokój zajęła babcia, drugi tata, co znaczyło, że miałam dzielić pokój z Alanem. Nie uśmiechało mi się to, zero prywatności, ale wiedzieliśmy, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Musieliśmy przetrwać ten ciężki dla nas okres, razem.

Razem zjedliśmy kolację i wzięliśmy rzeczy z auta. Po długiej kłótni z Alanem na temat tego kto zajmuje łóżko pod oknem, a kto bliżej drzwi w końcu ustąpił i po krótkim prysznicu położyłam się na swoim nowym łóżku pod oknem i momentalnie zasnęłam.

Następnego dnia brutalnie obudził mnie Alan. Po prysznicu, który mi zafundował, kiedy jeszcze spałam, śniadaniu i szybkim ubraniu się pojechaliśmy razem z tatą na wycieczkę po Forks. Była to krótka i niezbyt interesująca wycieczka. Mało domków, jeden market, parę drobnych sklepów, szkoła podstawowa, średnia i... Cóż, to by było na tyle. Więc kiedy tata nas zostawił, aby zająć się poszukiwaniami pracy, nie wiedzieliśmy z Alanem co ze sobą zrobić. ostatecznie stwierdziliśmy, że zobaczymy słynne La Push, gdzie poznali się nasi rodzice. Wcale nie tak trudno było tam trafić. tata miał rację, to jakieś 15 minut drogi. Z szaloną jazdą Alana nawet krócej.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale tu jest naprawdę ładnie - powiedział Alan rozglądając się. Skinęłam głową, oczarowana widokiem. Plaża tu była piękna i dziwnie znajoma. Wszystko tu wydawało mi się dziwnie znajome.

\- Chodź, przejdziemy się po plaży - zaproponował Alan. Od razu chciałam się zgodzić, ale zauważyłam grupę młodych mężczyzn na plaży, wygłupiających się oraz parę dziewczyn siedzących na kłodach i patrzących na nich.

\- Umm.. Chodźmy na klif - zaproponowałam. Alan spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co ja i przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak to jest, że w domu jesteś taka wygadana i roześmiana, a przy innych jesteś niesamowicie nieśmiała i wstydliwa? - zapytał kręcąc głową. Wzruszyłam ramionami kierując się w stronę klifu, ale Alan złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w przeciwnym kierunku, gdzie była ta duża grupa ludzi.

\- Alan proszę, chodźmy na klif - poprosiłam błagalnie. Ten tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ma mowy. Przecież nie bedziemy z nimi rozmawiać tylko przejdziemy obok nich. Nie przesadzaj, Laura - powiedział puszczając moją dłoń. Westchnęłam wiedząc, że ma rację, ale i tak stanęłam po jego prawej stronie. Większa szansa, że obleje mnie fala, i większa, że schowam się za Alanem w przypadku, gdyby ci ludzie zaczęli się na nas gapić.

\- Ciekawe czy mają tutaj warsztat samochodowy. Póki co La Push podoba mi się bardziej niż Forks. Może tutaj otworzę swój biznes - powiedział zamyślony Alan. Uśmiechnęłam się słysząc to, naprawdę w niego wierzyłam.

\- Hej, uwaga! - odwróciłam się szybko w stronę, skąd usłyszałam krzyk i zobaczyłam, że z dużą prędkością leci na nas piłka footbolowa. Odruchowo schowałam się za Alanem, który sprawnie złapał piłkę.

\- Na przyszłość uważajcie - powiedział do mężczyzny, który podszedł do nas odchodząc trochę od reszty. Wyglądał na trochę starszego niż jego koledzy.

\- Bardzo za nich przepraszam, są bardzo nieuwa... - zaciął się patrząc na mnie, kiedy niepewnie wychyliłam się zza Alana - Aurora - wyszeptał oszołomiony. Znieruchomiałam słysząc to imię._"Uważaj, bo spadniesz! Aurora!"._ Tak mnie nazwał mężczyzna ze snu. Tak samo jak mężczyzna przede mną. Ja jednak nie miałam zielonego pojęcia kim jest ta Aurora...

**Sam Uley POV**

Mój ojciec był gnojem i zawsze tak było. Mama i ja obwinialiśmy go o to, co stało się te piętnaście lat temu. To wtedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że Joshua miał romans i nieślubnego syna, Embry'ego. Miałem wtedy sześć lat, nie za bardzo wiedziałem co się dzieje. Byłem jednak świadomy tego, że mój ojciec zrobił coś złego i przez to mama płakała. Zacząłem krzyczeć na Joshue, żeby więcej nie krzywdził mamy. Mama płakała, sama krzyczała na ojca, równocześnie starając się mnie pocieszyć. Joshua był załamany, ale jego obroną był atak. Krzyczał, żebym się zamknął, żeby mama go zrozumiała... To było straszne..

W tym zamieszaniu zupełnie zapomnieliśmy o mojej trzyletniej siostrzyczce, Aurorze. Bawiła się w ogrodzie, który był tuż obok wejścia do lasu. Nie wiemy co się dokłądnie stało. Czy sama zapuściła się w las, czy też ktoś ją zabrał, gdy byliśmy zajęli kłótnią. Tak czy inaczej Aurora zniknęła.

Wszyscy w La Push jej szukali. Moi rodzice chwilowo zapomnieli o kłótni, zdruzgotani zaginieniem ich córki. Mijały dni, a po Aurorze nie było śladu. Moja mama, Klara, popadła w ciężką depresję. To wtedy zaczęła oskarżać o wszystko Joshue. Uważała, że gdyby nie on, gdyby nie jego zdrada, nie byłoby kłótni, a my nie spuścilibyśmy z oczu Aurory.

Przez wiele lat zgadzałem się z moją mamą, ale w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że to nie tylko wina ojca, ale również moja i mamy. Nie ważne czego się dowiedzieliśmy, nie powinniśmy spuszczać Aurory z oka, była za mała, żeby sama o siebie zadbać.

Moja mama umarła, gdy miałem trzytnaście lat. Myślę, że jej serce po prostu nie wytrzymało z bólu. Utrata dziecka ją dobiła. Sam bardzo tęskniłem za Aurorą. Uważałem, że jako starszy brat muszę ją chronić i zawiodłem.

Mój tata znalazł pociechę w alkoholu. Gdy tylko skończyłem osiemnaście lat wyniosłem się z domu, nie chcąc mieć z nim nic współnego. Przez dwa lata unikałem go jak ognia, aż pewnego dnia zapukał do mojego domu. Trzeźwy, z determinowanym spojrzeniem. Przeprosił, błagał o wybaczenie. Nie wiem czy będę w stanie mu wybaczyć, ale się postaram.

Przez wiele lat udawałem, ze nie mam brata. Wiem, że Embry to dobry dzieciak, widywałem go w okolicy, zawsze roześmianego. Wiedziałem, że wie kim jest dla niego Joshua i ja, ale wszyscy udawaliśmy, że nie mamy o niczym pojęcia. Że nie jesteśmy tak naprawdę spokrewnieni.

Wtedy to się stało. Miejsce legendy okazały się prawdziwe, wampiry naprawdę istnieją, a ja jestem obrońcą La Push, zmiennokształtnym. Zamieniam się w wielkiego wilka i nie jestem w tym sam. Krótki czas po mojej pierwszej przemianie, Jared, jeden z miejscowych, również uaktywnił swą wilczą stronę. Zaraz za nim był Paul, a następnie Embry, Quil i Jacob. To właśnie wtedy zacząłem rozmawiać z Embrym, wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy i staliśmy się braćmi. Oboje również staraliśmy się naprawić relacje z Joshuą, choć Embry z początku był do tego sceptycznie nastawiony. Nie dziwię mu się. Joshua nigdy nie był obecny w jego życiu.

Opowiedziałem Embry'emu o Aurorze. Byliby w tym samym wieku, choć Embry byłby starszy o dwa miesiace. Słysząc wieści na temat siostry, której nigdy nie poznał był załamany. Sam byłem zdziwiony, że tak ciężko to przyjął. Wyjaśnił jednak, że zawsze był on sam ze swoją mamą, a teraz gdy zyskał mnie jako brata, ojca oraz całą paczkę byłby szczęśliwy zyskując również siostrę. Bolało go to, że nie miał szansy jej poznać.

\- Była wyjatkowa. Bardzo nieśmiała, ale zawsze uśmiechnięta. Nawet, gdy się przewróciła kalecząc sobie kolano, uśmiechała się przez łzy - tylko tyle zdołałem mu powiedzieć. Więcej tego tematu nie poruszaliśmy.

Po jakimś czasie transformację przeszedł również Seth i jego starsza siostra, Leah, z którą byłem kiedyś związany. Wpoiłem się jednak w jej kuzynkę, Emily. Okazała się moją bratnią duszą. Było mi przykro z powodu zranienia Leah, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Zakochałem się w Emily.

Leah przez bardzo długi czas cierpiała, aż w końcu znalazła odskocznie od tego bólu. Tą odskocznią był nie kto inny tylko miejscowa męska dziwka, czyli Paul Lahote. Traktowałem go jak brata, tak samo jak resztę paczki, ale nie był on najwierniejszą osobą na świecie. Muszę jednak przyznać, ze nigdy nic Leah nie obiecywał. Nic poza ucieczka w rozkosz.

Tworzyliśmy dziwną rodzinę, ale jednak rodzinę. Całe zamieszanie z Bellą Swan i Cullenami dawało nam jednak siwe znaki. Podejrzewaliśmy, że niedługo dwie kolejne osoby przejdą transformację, Collin i Brady, bliźniacy. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że jednak do tego nie dojdzie. Byli za młodzi. Martwiliśmy się już o Setha, który i tak był starszy o dwa lata od czternastoletnich bliźniaków.

Siedzieliśmy razem z paczką na plaży. Przez Cullenów i Bellę oraz jej ślepą miłość do wampira zaniedbaliśmy nasze życie. Cały czas patrolowaliśmy, starając się zapewnić wszystkim bezpieczeństwo. Przez ostatnie dni było jednak cicho, wiec jako Alfa paczki uznałem, że wszystkim należy się chwila relaksu. Emily mnie poparła i razem z Kim, dziewczyną Jareda, przygotowały piknik na plaży. Dziewczyny plotkowały, podczas gdy Leah siedziała ze znudzoną twarzą na piasku, a mężczyźni wygłupiali się grając w piłkę.

\- Hej, uwaga! - krzyknął Seth kiedy rzucił piłkę zbyt mocno, a ta poleciała w stronę pary przechadzającej się po plaży. Seth miał kontrolę nad sobą, akle bywały momentu ekscytacji, gdy się zapominał. Taką chwilę jak ta.

Całe szczęście mężczyzna złąpał piłkę sprawnie, choć widać było w jego oczach, że nie jest zadowolony. Zapewne z uwagi na swoją towarzyszkę, która schowała się za nim wcześniej, z obawy przed nadlatującą piłką.

\- Ach, Seth - mruknąłem patrząc na niego karcąco. Skulił się robiąc minę zbitego psa. Westchnąłem i podbiegłem do pary.

\- Na przyszłość uważajcie - powiedział nieznany mi dotąd mężczyzna. Dziwne, wydawało mi się, ze znam tu wszystkich.

\- Bardzo za nich przepraszam, są bardzo nieuwa... - przerwałem w połowie zdania, kiedy kątem oka zauważyłem dziewczynę wycholającą się zza pleców mężczyzny. Nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć. To było niemożliwe - Aurora - wyszeptałem. Zauważyłem, że się spięła, ale wyglądała również na zagubioną.

To była ona. Ostatni raz widziałem ją jak była małym dzieckiem, ale wyglądała jak nasza matka ze zdjęć, gdy była nastolatką. Z małymi różnicami, jak kolor oczu, który był identyczny, jak u Joshuy. Nie było wątpliwości, że to właśnie Aurora.


End file.
